dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Acress
Acress is one of the main protagonists of Dragon Ball SS, she is a Lady-class Saiyan who had her own three member Saiyan Squad. Acress was killed when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, but was later brought back. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Indus Saga (indirectly mentioned) *Zenkai Saga (indirectly referenced) *Icer and Milkus Saga (mentioned) *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Piccolo Unlocked'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor '' Power Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Acress has a power level of 6,000. After dying and recieving a Zenkai her power increased to 400,000. At one point during her training in anticipation for Icer, her power raised to 1,000,000. By the time of the Final Saga Acress had increased her power level to 45,000,000 in base. By the time of Earthrise and Survivor her power had increase to 80,000,000. 2 Years Later, during the Revenge Saga in Dragon Ball SS2, her power had increased to 110,000,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast' - Acress can fire bursts of ki from her palms *'Flight' - Acress can fly using ki *'High Speed Rush' - Acress rapidly attackes her opponent *'Supremacy Cannon' - An attack copied from Olant **'Union Supremacy Cannon '- Olant and Acress both fire Supermacy Cannons which combine into a larger blast. *'Instant Transmission '- Acress raises his fingers to her forehad, locks onto an energy signature, and teleports. **'Instant Rush '- Acress throws a Ricochet Ball at the ground, aimed at the opponent. Then teleports at the opponent and delivers a swift kick, and at the same time the Ricochet Ball will hit them and explode. **'Instant Transmission From the Afterlife' - Acress teleports people who are no longer alive out of Otherworld and into the world of the living temporarily, something against Otherworld rules. *'Ricochet Ball' - Two pink energy balls which bounce off anything they touch **'Super Ricochet Ball' - Acress charges and throws two large Ricochet Balls. *'Dominance Burster' - Acress' full power energy wave. It is a red beam launched from the palm. **'Super Dominance Burster' - A larger an stronger version of the Dominance Burster. Forms Base Acress' base form. This is her natural and weakest state that she spends most of her time in. Oozaru While never used, Acress still possess her tail and thus can transform into an Oozaru. False Super Saiyan Acress achieves this form in anger over being completey outmatched and mocked by the Detsructive Unit, Acress uses it in her battles against Villi, and later to aid Olant against Gelato. In this form Acress is named "False Super Acress" Super Saiyan Acress gains this form during the time between Earthrise and Survivor by training with Olant in order to learn how to attain the form. Acress uses this form during the battle against Occo. In this form Acress is named "Super Acress" Fights ''Dragon Ball SS'' *Acress (Base) vs. Olant (Base/Super Saiyan) *Acress (Base) and Olant (Base) vs. Felie Soldiers and King Stris *Acress (Base) and Olant (Base) vs. I-Droids *Acress (Base) vs. Zenkai Bot *Acress (Base) vs. Giant Eel *Acress (Base/False Super Saiyan) vs. Villi *Acress (Base) vs. I-Droids *Acress (False Super Saiyan) vs. Villi *Acress (False Super Saiyan) vs. Mecha Indus *Acress (False Super Saiyan) vs. Zenkai Bot Prime ('Super Saiyan') *Acress (False Super Saiyan), Olant (Super Saiyan 2), and Ciche (Base) vs. Gelato *Acress (Base) and Amara (Base) vs. Snowflake (70% Power/84% Power/100% Full Power) *Acress (False Super Saiyan) vs. Snowflake (100% Full Power) Specials *Acress (False Super Saiyan) and Ciche (Base) vs. The Mind *Acress (Base), Amara (Base), Eed (Base), and Ache (Base) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Acress (Super Saiyan), Amara (Power-Enchanced), and Acheed (Base) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Acress (Super Saiyan) and Olant (Super Saiyan) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters